Military Dog
by XxCorpseBridexX
Summary: Who knew that Roy had the information for the stone all this time. Ed agreed to Roy's little dog only until he contained the information that he need in order to get his brother's body back. Will Ed fall for Roy after everything that he has done to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Military Dog**_

Chapter 1

A soft sigh escaped from Roy's lips as he went through a pile of papers, signing his name, and then placing them in order. He was completely lost in his train of thought, before being brought back once he heard a knock on his office door. "Enter." He called out as he laid back against his chair, running his right hand through his jet, black hair. The door opened slowly to reveal a short, blonde hair boy. His hair was pulled back into a braided pony-tail and he was rather short for his age. "You called for me, Colonel Mustang?" The boy whispered softly, closing the door behind him.

"Ah yes, Ed." Roy whispered softly as he got up to his feet, walking around the desk and over towards him. "Are you and Alphonse still looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" He whispered softly, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against his desk. Ed only nodded his head at his words, biting down onto his lower lip softly. "What would you say that I have information on how to develop one?" Roy smirked softly, tilting his head to the side. Once those words escaped from his lips, Ed's eyes widen slightly and he took a couple of steps closer to him.

"You have information about the stone? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He called out, clenching his fist tightly. "You know that Al and I have been traveling everywhere looking for the Philosopher's stone and your just now telling me that you had the information about it all along?!" He called out angrily. "We could have easily have died while we were traveling about looking for that. How could-" Ed was cut off once he felt Roy's hand against his cheek, caressing it softly and gently. Sometime during Ed's commotion, Roy had closed the gap between the two of them. Ed stared up towards him with wide eyes. A small blush spread a crossed his cheek which caused him to smack his hand away from him.

"Don't touch me." He called out, taking a step backwards, but was soon stop as Roy grabbed a hold of his right hand. "I'll make a deal with you Fullmetal." He whispered softly, leaning in closer to him. Ed could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest causing him to take in long deep breaths. He could feel Roy's breath against his lips which only caused him to blush slightly bit more. "What kind of deal?" He whispered softly, stepping back a little. A small smirk formed a crossed Roy's lips as he pulled the small boy against his body, leaning down to whisper into his right ear.

"Become my dog and do whatever I say in exchange for the information containing about the stone." He whispered. Ed just stood there for a moment, wondering if he should take the deal or not. He wanted so bad to push him away from him and rush out of the room, but memories of the passed flooded his mind. Memories of his brother being dragged into the gate, but he managed to seal his soul into the suit of armor. He remembered the promise that he had made to him and that he would not stop until he got his body back to him. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he slowly leaned his body against his softly, biting down onto his lower lip softly. "Alright. I'll be your dog." Ed whispered softly, biting down onto his lower lip. Hearing that he had agreed to his request, Roy immediately grabbed a hold of the smaller boy, pushing him onto the couch in his office.

"That's a good Fullmetal." He smirked softly, walking over towards him. He grabbed a hold of Ed's arms and pinned them up above his head with his right hand softly. Right when Ed was about to open his mouth to ask him what he was doing, He was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes widen slightly in completely shock from the kiss, blushing even brighter than before. While Roy held his arms up above his head, He slowly ran his left hand up and down along his body softly, caressing his chest through his clothing. Ed took in soft, deep breath as he kissed him back softly and gently, giving into his colonel. Feeling Roy's left hand move up underneath his shirt, A soft moan escaped from his lips, causing him to arch his back slightly.

"Are you enjoying this, Fullmetal?" Roy whispered huskily, biting his right earlobe softly. Ed just clenched his teeth tightly, closing his eyes tightly. Roy could only smirk softly while he ran his left hand up to his left nipple, giving his a light caress which earned him another moan. A knock on the door brought him out of his own world, turning to look at the door. "Damn." Colonel Mustang groaned softly, releasing Ed's hands as he got up to his feet, heading over towards the door to open it. Ed immediately fixed his clothing and his hair, before getting up to his feet.

"What is it?" Roy grumbled softly. "Colonel, There is a riot going on downtown. We are trying the best that we can to calm it, but none of our forces are working." Lieutenant Hawkeye whispered softly, holding her clipboard close against her chest softly. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he nodded his head at her words, reaching up to brush hair back out of his eyes. "Alright. I'll deal with it in a few minutes." And with that said, She turned and started to head back down the hallway once more. Closing the door behind him, He turned to look over towards the blonde hair boy.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. It will have to wait for later on tonight. Come by my house around 8 o'clock." Roy commanded, reaching over to grab his jacket, slipping into it. Ed just nodded his head softly at his words, walking passed the Colonel and out into the hallway. Once he felt like he was a safe distance away from the older male, He gripped onto his shirt softly over his heart, leaning back again a near by wall, sliding down it to the point that he was sitting. "Damn him. Why did he have to make that kind of deal with me." He groaned softly to himself, slowly reaching up to touch his lips with his right hand. Edward sat there for about half an hour, before deciding to get up to his feet and made his way back towards his and Al's hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Al sat alone in the room going through a book that he had already read earlier. He could never go out on his own in town to gaze around and to socialize with people due to the fact that he was only a empty body of armor. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he tossed his book a crossed the room, getting up to his feet and headed over towards the window to gaze out. Seeing that his brother had finally returned, He was completely and utterly happy to see him again.

"Big brother!" He called out happily, rushing over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him once the door had opened. Feeling the metal arms wrap around his petite body, He felt his air circulation cut off and he couldn't breath at all.

"A-Al? I-I ca…" He gasped out. "I can't breath." Ed tried to get out of the iron lock, gasping for air desperately. His face was slowly starting to turn blue. Al immediately released his grip that he had on him, holding his arms up in defense and waving them around slightly.

"I am so sorry, Big brother!" Al called out hysterically. After taking a couple of deep breaths of air, Ed just smiled softly and slowly got back up to his feet, dusting his jacket off slightly. "No Al, It's alright." He assured him, reaching over to pat his arm softly. "You just forget how strong you are." He whispered softly, smiling big. Al just smiled softly and plopped down onto the couch, leaning back against it softly.

"What are we going to do now? Are we staying here a couple of more days or are we going to end up leaving tomorrow?" Al asked him, tilting his head to the side. Ed just shook his head at his words, reaching up to brush a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "We are going to stay here for awhile. I have some work that I have to do for Colonel Mustang so it will be awhile for use to start back on our trips again." Ed half lied. To tell the truth he hadn't lied to his brother at all, It just he left the part out that he was Colonel Mustang's dog just to get the information that concerned the stone. Al only nodded at his words, turning to look out the window once more. "Alright. That sounds good to me. We can actually get some well needed rest." He replied.

Ed just shook his head softly as he bent down in front of his suitcase, flipping it opened and pulled out a clean pair of clothing. "I'm going to take a shower. I have to be at a meeting around 8 o'clock tonight. It might be an all niter. Do you think you can handle being alone again? I really hate doing this to you." He whispered softly, biting down onto his lower lip softly, turning his gaze back towards his younger brother. "No, It's alright. I actually don't mind it all that much." Al admitted to him. "I get to do whatever I want really and not have to have someone watching me all the time." He teased softly, earning a smile from his brother. Ed smiled and nodded his head softly, getting up to his feet and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, dried himself off, and then pulled his clean clothes on. Once 8 o'clock had rolled around, Ed stood in front of Roy's house. He just stood there looking at the wooden door, debating whether or not to knock on it or just turning around and leaving.

He wanted so bad just to turn and leave, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to get his brother's body back. Taking in a long deep breath, He reached up to knock on the door softly, letting his arm fall down next to his side. It only took a couple of minutes for Roy to answer the door, pulling it open and gazed down towards the young alchemist. "What a good Fullmetal. I was actually thinking that you were going to skip out." He smirked softly, stepping aside to allow him into the house. With a soft snort, Ed pushed passed his Colonel to get into the resistance, strolling over towards the sofa. Closing and locking the door behind him, Roy walked over towards the couch Ed was on, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve something. He plopped down onto the spot next to him, reaching over to pull Ed's hair out of his braided pony-tail, before placing the object he had retrieved around his neck. "What the hell did you just put on my neck?!" Ed called out, getting up to his feet and immediately headed over towards the mirror to see what it was. Roy just smirked softly as he got up to his feet, heading over towards the young boy, placing his arms around him. "A collar for my dog." He whispered seductively, reaching up to touch the bright, red, leather collar that was around his neck with his right hand.


End file.
